Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup shaped coffee filter extractor and inserter.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
The applicant is aware of several devices that extract a cup shaped coffee filter from a plurality of nested coffee filters but only one that inserts the filter into a coffee maker receptacle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,293 (Carlson) There is disclosed a combined filter housing, extractor and inserter using an adhesive tipped rod attached to a cover, to extract a single filter from nested filters and a plunger arranged around the adhesive tipped rod to detach the filter from the adhesive tipped rod. The user presses down on the cover using the thumb and four fingers. This attaches the filter to adhesive tipped rod. The user then lifts the cover up and inserts the filter into a coffee maker receptacle, the plunger is then depressed using the palm of the hand which detaches the filter.
While the device disclosed in the foregoing patent will extract and insert individual filters, it is difficult to manufacture and is difficult for a person with a small hand to operate if the cover has a large diameter.
As the outside diameter of the adhesive tipped rod used in this device is close to the inside diameter of the sliding plunger, using a putty type of adhesive on the tip, could cause the plunger to jam when the putty type adhesive spreads due to compression.
It is the general object of the instant invention to provide a coffee filter extractor and inserter that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
It is the further object of the instant invention to provide a device easy to manufacture and use.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a cover for a container of nested filters, having a tube extending downward from the center, through which an adhesive tipped plunger, capped with a knob, slides up and down. This configuration allows a person with a small hand to use the device with no problem. The lower end of the plunger has a smaller diameter than the body of the plunger which minimizes the probability of a putty type adhesive spreading and jamming between the plunger and the tube when it is compressed. The upper end of the plunger is also of a smaller diameter than the body of the plunger. This prevents the cover and tube from sliding off the end of the plunger when used with a collar at the upper end of the tube.
A replaceable tip, partially filled with an adhesive material may also be used with this invention.
This configuration is easy to manufacture as it consists of only three basic parts, that can be made using injection molding, and uses a very small amount readily available putty type adhesive.